


Just My Luck

by TomatoBird



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBird/pseuds/TomatoBird
Summary: Qrow and Clover find themselves separated from everyone in a storm.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Just My Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just My Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455659) by [TomatoBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBird/pseuds/TomatoBird). 



“Ugh I just can’t seem to find any signal out here,’’ Qrow grumbles to himself as the tundra wind picks up again, whipping swirls of fresh snow around the pair. Clover stands next to him, squinting ahead and trying to see if he could spot anything, or anyone, but the storm was worsening, fully cloaking them in a whirlwind of blinding snow. 

“We must be really far from a tower,’’ Clover responds with a shiver as he crosses his arms. “We should look for shelter - our aura isn’t going to hold up that much longer in this weather.’’ 

For a moment Qrow doesn’t respond or even look in Clover’s general direction, rather, staring off into the white abyss. It isn’t until the third time Clover repeats his name did the man’s head jerk in the other’s direction. 

Tearing his eyes away from the horizon that has since been swallowed up by the growing storm, he responds with a sigh, “Fine but I wouldn’t count on our luck - especially with me around.’’ Still not meeting Clover’s gaze - focusing on his own shoes even more when he could feel the man’s concerned stare bear into him - Qrow turns toward where they’d last seen any kind of structure. 

Qrow leaves no room for Clover to respond with the rapid pace he sets. The other just sighs quietly and follows shortly after Qrow. The wind was sharply whipping their faces as they trek through the ice and snow - Clover could barely feel any of his limbs. Every movement, step after step, takes more and more energy - his body growing heavy and cold. 

Qrow on the other hand, is too focused on finding shelter to notice Clover falling behind. In his mind - he focuses on analyzing every shift in geography, every merely outcropping of rock that appears from the icy haze. None would be good enough. He forces himself to press on, the cold starting to eat at him slowly, Qrow knows deep down this meant it wasn’t long before his aura was to break. He couldn’t imagine how close it was for Clover though - the man took many hits their last fight--

A sharp gasp followed by a thump easily catches Qrow’s attention as his head shoots back towards his partner - only for his heart to drop. 

Clover could barely process what was going on around him, he could hear Qrow’s frantic voice calling out but he didn’t have the strength to respond or react. The world was starting to close in, a ringing in his ears overtaking any voice reaching out to him - before everything goes dark.

“What am I going to do - he’s been asleep for an hour.’’

Despite being barely-conscious, Clover is just able to hear the world around him - the sound of frantic pacing and breathing standing out the most. Still unable to open his eyes just yet, Clover finds himself focusing on Qrow’s somewhat distant voice. 

“I told Ironwood - I told him I was better off alone,’’ his voice cracks several different times during that sentence before a heavy sigh is heard. 

“I just… I just can’t lose someone else - not again.’’

Clover’s heart drops and with every ounce of strength he can muster - he forces his eyes open, letting out a short groan that immediately catches Qrow’s attention. The man leaps across the room. 

“Y-You’re awake,’’ he cries out, kneeling down on the couch where Clover lay, light red eyes watching him with great concern. Clover exhales sharply as he moves - feeling a sharp pain radiate through his skull. 

Qrow shakes his head, “Wait a second there, you literally just woke up.’’ He reaches forward, firmly and gently pushing the man back down. Clover sighs as he accepts his predicament and stays put on the couch. After a few seconds of staring at each other in silence, Qrow sighs once more and sits down on the floor - leaning his back against the couch. 

Clover glances down, “What happened?’’ Qrow doesn’t speak for an instant before exhaling sharply. 

“Your aura ran low - the sheer cold knocked you right out,’’ he answers him while staring right ahead. Clover thinks about that for a moment before the memory finally catches up with his tired brain once more. Taking a quick look around the small cabin, confusion once again sets in for Clover. 

“And how did we get here?’’

Qrow’s head tilts up at the question before he shrugs, “I carried you. Luckil-- I mean… thankfully this cabin wasn’t that far ahead.’’ While he was speaking Qrow reaches into his pocket and, after a short fumble, he produces a silver flask - it’s metallic surface shimmering in the light of the fire. Qrow stares at it for a moment - as if he was contemplating on taking a swig or not. 

“... I’m sorry,’’ he says quietly. Clover’s head perks up and he raises an eyebrow. 

“You’re sorry? Sorry for what?’’ He asks him while slowly sitting upright, wincing quietly at the persistence of the light pain in his right temple. Qrow responds with a dry laugh - no genuine joy behind it. 

“Isn’t it obvious ? I’m sorry for everything.’’ Qrow tells him bitterly as he hunches over and shakes his head. “If it wasn’t for my semblance we wouldn’t have gotten separated from everyone - we wouldn’t have gotten lost in that storm - and you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.’’ Qrow’s voice, so full of guilt and shame, cracks several times during that sentence. Qrow shivers for a moment. “Everything is my fault.’’ 

Clover stares down at the man in disbelief - his mouth slightly agape. He understood how Qrow was often self deprecating at times but never before had Clover ever seen him this low - the man looking totally defeated. Clover even notices how Qrow’s fingers ghost over the lid of the flask and then away from it repeatedly - in an everlasting struggle. 

With a soft grunt, Clover slowly eases himself onto the floor, finding himself landing on the carpet right beside Qrow - who immediately looks in the other direction. As Clover settles against the couch, his eyes drift towards the other with a sad smile 

“This wasn’t your fault, Qrow.’’ He tells him, but that didn’t seem to convince the other, who just scoffs under his breath. 

“But it was. If I could control my semblance - we wouldn’t be in damn mess.’’ 

Clover’s head tilts to the side as he processes the bitterness in Qrow’s response, racking his brain for ideas on how to approach this delicate situation. But much to his surprise, the other speaks up once more:

"Maybe it's best if in future missions you guys do your thing and I'll do mine. Solo."

Clover’s eyes fall to Qrow with a look of surprise, but once more the other refuses to return the favour as he sets the flask to the side and stares down at his hands. For a few moments no more words pass between them - the soft crackling of the fire filling in the newfound silence. After what felt like an eternity - Clover finally brings himself to speak up once more. 

“Qrow I can tell this is something very personal to you but you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself--’’

“--That’s easy for you to say, you’ve always got good fortune to fall back on.’’ Qrow’s voice was so sharp and quick - it took the man himself by surprise. Qrow clears his throat.

“I-I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me,’’ he mumbles softly. Clover blinks a few times before the features on his face soften and he places a tender hand on his thigh - causing the man’s breath to hitch in surprise. 

“What I’m saying is - you may not be able to change or control it but the thing you can do is to try see it in a different light,’’ as Clover explains, he could feel Qrow’s body tense up in fear and he quickly continues speaking to keep the other on track. “Your semblance isn’t some kind of liability and neither are you - it’s a portion who you are.’’ Finally Qrow’s gaze shifts to Clover’s caring eyes and he smiles. 

“Maybe if you didn't see it as so much as a burden, but rather as what it is, an extension of your very soul? I think that's what a semblance really is, and no matter how it manifests, it’s beautiful,’’ Clover feels like he’s getting somewhere, as he could see a glossy sheen wash over Qrow’s eyes.

“I hope in time you start to see what a strong person you are Qrow.’’ Qrow chuckles as a tiny smile finally forms on his face. 

“You’ve only known me for a few weeks Clove,’’ he says with a sly smirk, which combined with his intent gazes makes Clover blush slightly.

“I’ve been told I’m a very good judge of character,’’ he tells him with a wink causing Qrow to look away with a wide eyed expression. Clover fights to mask a chuckle in response to noticing how Qrow cheeks are dusted with pink for a moment as well. 

“Besides - it can’t all be bad luck if it lead you to me,’’ he says with a smirk of his own. Qrow’s face once again becomes bright red as he nervously laughs to himself and looks over at Clover before shivering. An idea pops into Qrow’s head as he smirks and scoots closer to Clover and snuggling into his warm body. 

"If we're going to be here for a while might as well get comfortable." He says which catches Clover off guard as he blushes brightly, and for once is at a loss for words. After taking a moment to compose himself, Clover smiles and pulls Qrow in closer.

“That’s certainly a more optimistic way to look at things.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my first ever fg fic of the same name! (and also the first fg fic on ao3)  
> thanks again to my editor Beanie (@thetopazvulpix on tumblr!) ily beanie


End file.
